


A Kingdom Of Isolation

by Moonstone215



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Honorary Sister Webby, Scrooge is kind of crazy here, Threats of abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone215/pseuds/Moonstone215
Summary: (Occurs after the episode "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser")Old man Jenk- I mean Scrooge McDuck grows more and more bitter by the days and refuses to let the children leave the mansion as punishment for what happened in the Sunchaser. With absolutely no outside or adventures, the triplets and their adopted honorary sister Webby start to scheme a series of sneak outs. It won't be long til their crazed Great Uncle is on to them though.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 11





	A Kingdom Of Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Some Notes:
> 
> *Just 1 big story really. No chapters.
> 
> *This is technically an AU I guess where instead of the whole family leaving after the episode, Scrooge instead forces them to stay and becomes more of a douchebag as days go on instead of wallowing in a pathetic mess of pizzas. 
> 
> *Mrs. Beakley can beat his ass but won't because he has information on her from her spy days that can put her and Webby in danger.
> 
> *Donald won't because he has no job, no money, and his houseboat got wrecked so he doesn't have anywhere else to go.
> 
> *Launchpad knows what's up.
> 
> *Pretend Scrooge has his accent. I can't, for the love of me, mimic it in writing.
> 
> *Don't overestimate this story, summary sounded better lmfao
> 
> * Im NOT an expert artist, I just wanted to add that in and I draw in my free time.

"Dewey! That pink marble is mine!"

"Well Louie has my blue one!"

"Um. No I don't. Mine is green!"

Louie shoved his green marble to his face, proving himself correct. Dewey huffed in frustration, tossing the pink marble to Webby before he stood to his feet and let out a low yell.

"Whatever! We have been playing this for HOURS! Does he really think normal kids play with marbles?!"

"Uncle Scrooge said we are not allowed to yell."

Huey dully responded, rolling his red marble to hit the stray blue marble that sat a few feet away from their own.

"That old-!"

"Dewey!"

Webby warned, grabbing onto his sleeve. He smothered his words with the snap of his beak and looked to the side of the room. It has been 2 weeks since they found out about what happened to Mom. Two weeks since they assumed Scrooge would have gladly had their butts kicked to the street, discarding family to fend on their own did seem to be his specialty after all. But instead, he did something that was kind of the opposite.

"You kids are not allowed to _leave this mansion!_ If you accuse me of... then I will make sure it won't happen again !"

He stomped away and slammed the door to his office once he was done with yelling at them. The kids were left astonished, immediately protesting when they saw him again later on.

"You _can't_ do this to us!"

Louie yelled as Dewey nodded and took his brother's side.

"Yeah! Kick us out if you want but we aren't going to stay locked in here like animals!"

Scrooge silently stared at the green and blue ducklings before he turned his menacing gaze at the other two.

"Have anything to add?"

It was an innocent question but the two smarter ducklings knew better. The "I dare you to say something" tone lingered with the words, giving them the hint that they should keep their mouths shut.

"No Uncle Scrooge."

They both dipped their heads, sensing his oncoming rage when Dewey and Louie reacted to their submission.

"What?! Yes you do! I know you guys don't want to be kept in here!"

Dewey yelled before he nudged at Louie to say something.

"Yeah, weren't you ranting about liberty and the pursuit of happiness back in our room Huey? And wasn't Webby sadly staring out the window? The point is that we want our freedom and you can't make us stay!"

Scrooge stared, unimpressed, before he scared the hell out of the four of them when he whipped out his cane and snatched them by the collars with it. He lifted them up in the air and leaned in, the four struggling as they felt their air supply cut off for the very brief moment.

"I will not repeat myself again. _No one leaves._ Now. To. Your. Room. **Now.** "

He dropped them and reached into his pocket. He took out two items, 1 small notebook and a bag of marbles.

"Here is a book of rules I expect all of you to follow. I am leaving you Huey to keep them in check."

He handed him the book and marbles before he turned and left without another word. Terror framed their faces at their uncle's quiet yet rageful scolding he had given them. They silently agreed never to push him again.

Until today.

"He is really pushing us to insanity! I want to go on an adventure! I want to party! All we do is play marbles!"

Dewey kicked at imaginary dirt and was on the verge of a tantrum. 2 weeks of playing with marbles sounds like a pretty reasonable excuse for a tantrum to him.

"Hey... marbles are fun."

Huey trailed off, looking sadly at the now missing blue marble that probably rolled off to the unknown when his marble had struck it.

"Hate to break it to you Huey but Dewey is right. I miss conning people and sneaking into rich kids' birthday parties."

Louie blew at his bangs. Webby frowned. She wanted to agree with them but she didn't want to ruin the mood more than it already was. Ever the positive one, she picked up her marble and lifted it high in the air.

"Oh come on guys! Living in the mansion is not so bad once you get used to it! Take it from me, I spent all of my life in these walls!"

"Webby, you didn't even know what an arcade was when we met you. That says a lot about what this mansion does to people."

Louie responded, pulling out his phone. Webby deflated, flicking her marble with her fingers. Unfortunately she didn't realize the force she used to launch it was a bit too much than she had wanted it to be. Dewey yelped at the flying pink blur, jumping to the side just in time.

**CRASH!**

"Oh no!"

Webby widened her eyes in terror at the now broken window. Huey and Louie shot up immediately, running to look at the damage.

"Oh no, no, no, no!"

Huey gripped his hat and pulled it down harshly on his head.

" _ **What was that?!!!**_ "

Their Great uncle's furious yell rang just a few feet from their door. Webby gasped and stood from her spot, biting her nails.

"He's going to kill me!"

She whispered, hearing footsteps approach their door. The triplets immediately stood in front of the window, blocking it from view as soon as the door opened. There stood Scrooge, eye bags under his irritated eyes, his signature red and black coat wrinkled more than usual, and a tighter grip on his cane. The children froze when he surveyed the room, one hand on his hip.

"What was that?!"

He repeated, catching Webby's terrified look.

"Who's... that? Haha.."

Huey nervously rubbed his arm. Louie groaned beside him while Dewey crossed his arms.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Don't be ridiculous, I heard a crash!"

Scrooge stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him. He stepped closer to Webby, who took a step back for each inch he took toward her. Feeling his protective brother instincts kick in, Dewey ran from his spot and stood beside her.

"Oh alright! I broke the window with my marble, okay? It was an accident."

He lied, exposing the damage and glass shards as he moved his brothers out of the way.

"Oh you darn-! It's going to cost me money to fix that!"

He pinched his beak and screwed his eyes shut. Louie and Huey silently stared at their brother, knowing he was reaching his boiling point when his fists started to clench.

"Dewey-"

Louie grabbed his sleeve but Dewey ripped it out of his grasp to point at the cheap duck.

"It's going to cost you money?! What about checking if we are okay?!"

"Dewey."

Huey silently warned, grabbed his arm and forcing it down to his side. Dewey let him grab him but he still held his head up, waiting for an answer.

"No.. he's right. Are you all alright?"

Scrooge put on a kind smile and brushed his hand on Webby's hair. Webby smiled sadly and closed her eyes. She missed when he did that.

"Yes we are."

Dewey slowly answered. Scrooge.. agreeing with him? It seemed too good to be true.

"I did step on some glass but Im sure I can handle it."

Huey dismissed, slightly displaying a small red splotch on his foot. Dewey tensed when the old duck made his way to the two, ready to defend his older brother, before the elder grabbed Huey's ankle and lifted it up to inspect.

"Oof!"

Huey fell on his bum but it didn't seem to hurt him. Scrooge squinted at the blotch before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"Still glass in there, hold still lad."

He adjusted his glasses and squinted as he started to pick at the blotch. Huey yelped at the surge of pain, telling his great uncle that he could do it himself but Scrooge kept picking at the now more open wound.

"And... got it!"

Scrooge held the small glass shard to their faces. Louie nearly let himself faint at the open wound on his brother's foot but Webby held him up.

"Alright."

Dewey simply answered and crossed his arms, waiting for his "captor" to leave. Scrooge didn't budge though, staring at all of them before he barked.

" _No thank you?! You rude little moochers!"_

Scrooge stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Huey looked at the floor with guilt, forgetting to say thank you after he helped him really was rude.

"Petty old man... Anyways, guys I have an idea!"

Louie smirked as he crossed his arms and pocketed his cellphone.

"Idea?"

Webby cautiously asked, handing Huey a roll of gauze he kept under his pillow. Louie nodded before he squinted at the door and ran to it. He quietly opened it and swished his head to the left and then to the right before he closed it and grinned.

"Wanna go outside?"

"wHAT?! LOUIE, WE CA-!"

"Shut it Hubert! Scrooge might hear you!"

Dewey covered his brother's mouth with his hand. Louie paused to see if footsteps would once again be approaching their room but 3 minutes of silence confirmed no one heard Huey's outburst.

"I mean we sneak out! I already texted Launchpad to meet us outside tonight and he'll take us anywhere! All we need to do is wait until everyone is asleep, climb out the window, and avoid any traps he may have put out and boom! Freedom!"

"YEAH!"

Dewey and Webby cheered. But, as usual, Huey voiced out his opposition.

"Uncle Scrooge said we are not allowed to go outside. This is not a good idea.."

"Oh come on!"

Dewey groaned, throwing his arms in the air. It was always such a chore when it came to getting Huey to agree with their schemes , especially if went against any rules. He was such a dork sometimes.

"Don't you miss your Junior Woodchucks gatherings? Don't you miss Mother Nature? This is our chance!"

Louie tried, brightening up when Huey slowly nodded. He still had the unsure look on his face but he did seem to still be contemplating going along with their plan. As he opened his mouth, a yell from Mrs. Beakley called out to them.

"Supper!"

"I'll think about it."

Huey finally said. Louie and Webby nodded with approval while Dewey annoyingly rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Huey still wanted to listen to grumpy old Scrooge and his rules after he stripped them the human right of being outside. This is basically a kidnapping.

"Holy cow.."

He whispered to himself, following his siblings to the dining room. This IS a kidnapping. Scrooge had kidnapped them from the outside world and is holding them captive. He threatened Uncle Donald and Ms. Beakley to silence and he doesn't look like he'd be letting them go anytime soon. It hit him like a truck and he finally seemed to realize how awful their situation really was. And Huey still thinks Scrooge is rightfully allowed to tell them what to do?

" _HA!_ "

"Something funny Dewey?"

He looked up to his Uncle Donald, who sat across from him, and awkwardly realized that he yelled that out loud in complete silence. He chuckled awkwardly and darted his eyes around the table.

"Oh nothing... Just thinking."

"That sounds dangerous."

Ms. Beakely commented, setting down his bowl in front of him before she went back into the kitchen. He smiled and turned back to his Uncle Donald. It felt like he hasn't seen him in forever.

"How was your day Uncle Donald?"

He usually never asked but he was actually curious. What did his uncle do these past few days? They weren't even allowed to the pool so he couldn't have been fixing the boathouse.

"It was.. alright."

He noticed his Uncle quickly glance to the duck at the end of the table before he looked back at him. It happened in a flash but it did not escape Dewey's sight. He nodded and took a sip of chicken soup.

"That's good, that's good."

An awkward silence filled the dining room again as the sound of slurping and clinking of spoons were the only noises keeping Dewey sane. Bored, he decided to nudge Louie's foot to get his attention. Maybe they could play "Who can blink the most?" and give their dessert as a prize.

" _OW_!"

Huey's shriek sent Louie jumping 7 feet in the air from his sleepy state and made Webby pull out her grappling hook and point it around the room. Dewey spilled his bowl of half eaten soup on the table while Donald started to have a coughing fit.

"What was that all about?!"

Scrooge yelled over Donald's squawking and hacking, glaring at Huey. Huey blushed furiously and looked down in shame.

"Sorry Uncle Scrooge. Someone hit my foot and it made contact right on my wound..."

"That gives you no right to yell, you blasted child!"

"Hey! Don't yell at him, I was the one who accidently kicked him!"

Louie lied, looking sympathetically at his older brother's shiny eyes. Louie was a big crybaby but not when it came to getting in trouble. More like scary things, his brothers fighting, or just hard cold truths. Huey really seemed to be the only one out of the three to get upset over being in trouble.

"Are you telling me what to do?!"

"Now Uncle Scr-!" _cough_ _hack_

"Quiet Donald. These blasted kids seriously have never been disciplined! My father would never stand for this behavior when I was their age!"

"Discipline?"

Webby stared wide eyed when she noticed what he had meant. His grip on his cane was more tighter than usual after all.

"I _dare_ you to touch any of **us!** "

Dewey hissed, pulling Webby's seat closer to his own. He looked to his Uncle Donald for help but he was already gone. He probably went to go drink more water for his coughing and didn't realize the seriousness of the situation though as he heard his coughs from a mile away, his chair was toppled to the floor, and his glass along with his own were empty. Curse him and his inaccurate kicking that started this whole thing!

"My mansion. My rules!"

Scrooge hissed back at him, grabbing Huey, who was the closest to him. Huey let out a whimper as he wiped his wet eyes with his arm and looked like a cornered animal. It was enough to break anyone's heart. Even the great Scrooge McDuck paused for a moment at his face.

"Huey!"

Webby threw herself across the table and tried to pull him away. Huey didn't pay her any mind, instead, he looked to the floor and shuffled his feet. Scrooge pursed his lips before he sighed and released him.

"I... I will let you off with a warning. Just this once! You all get a freebie! Don't do anything reckless again. Understand lad?"

"Y-yes.."

"Good boy."

Scrooge ruffled his hair and knocked his cap off his head in the process. Huey, clearly shaken, excused himself and returned to their shared room. The three other kids quickly got out of their seats and followed.

"Huey are you okay?!"

Dewey asked, closing the door behind him. Huey mumbled something and started to pick up the marbles they had left laying around.

"What?"

Webby half yelled, making Huey look up with his puffy eyes and glare.

"I said **Count. Me. In.** "

"WOOO!"

The other 3 cheered, running to embrace Huey. He dropped the marbles onto the floor and winced at the pressure he had to add to his foot with the extra weight the three put on him. It was going to be a very fun night.

~☆~

"Junior Woodchuck Rule number 65: always clean and disinfect a wound!"

"Yeah yeah, we get it Hubert. Replace that gauze so that we can climb out this window already!"

Louie whispered loudly, pushing Huey to their bunk bed. Huey huffed but obliged, taking out his emergency gauze and a disinfectant spray. He worked his way to wrapping the wound, wincing at the tiny bump it seemed to form. It must already be somewhat infected.

"And.. finished. Start lowering the clothes chain."

He slung a small book back on one of his shoulders. The four of them wore Louie's sweaters as it was too cold at night to go in their regular clothes. Louie's look of pride when his siblings wore his sweater gave him a boost of dominance. Webby and him were fine wearing the bright green thing but Dewey hated it. He always had some type of identity crisis. At least Huey still could keep his hat so he wasn't confused for either of his brothers.

"I hate this, I hate this."

Dewey whispered as he put on Louie's hood over his head. It helped him feel apart from his other 2 brothers. He needed the attention of being Dewey. He loved being his own person. That's why he invented only sibling day after all.

"I call first!"

Webby yelled as she moved him aside and threw the chain of clothes down the now glass less window. Scrooge forgot to send someone to fix it and Huey had insisted in cleaning it himself.

"Since Im older, I need to act like the adult and clean it myself. It is too dangerous for you three."

He nagged while he carried a broom twice his size and a pail. He didn't want to go bother Uncle Donald and he couldn't find Ms. Beakley in the endless halls of the mansion.

"Be careful!"

Huey called out, nervously biting his lip and looking over his shoulder every three seconds. Webby was halfway down and no traps seem to have alerted the whole mansion yet.

"Relax Huey. I had Webby check all of their rooms through the vents earlier, they are all asleep."

Louie reassured him, hopping onto the rope next. He climbed down fast and jumped into Webby's waiting arms.

"I call next!"

Dewey left no time for arguement as he climbed even faster than Louie down the rope. Huey let out a choked noise before he stopped wringing his hands and finally started lowering himself down. Once he finally made it to the bottom, he was grabbed by Webby and thrown over her shoulder.

"You took too long, lets go!"

She giggled as she bolted across the lawn to the gate. Louie and Dewey followed quickly, Huey struggling to get out his sister's grasp. Webby was freakishly strong sometimes.

"Hey Launchpad!"

She greeted as he rolled down the window of a beat up car in front of the gate.

"Hey guys! Like the new car? I named it Moonrunner. Get it? Cause it's the opposite of the Sunchaser and-"

"Yeah dude. That great, Webby can you use your grappling hook and get us over the gate?"

"Of course!"

She dropped Huey and took out her grappling hook. She shot it to the top of the gate and motioned for them to grab onto her.

"To adventure!"

She half yelled, aware that this was supposed to be a sneak out and they were supposed to be quiet. They were pulled to the top and jumped to the other side, grinning when they landed on the floor.

"Beautiful sweet oxygen!"

Louie took a deep breath of the cool night air into his lungs. It was very refreshing and the best kind of air you could breathe after being inside for so long.

"Well don't stand there, hop in!"

Launchpad urged, the kids quickly piling in the back. Once the door closed, Launchpad stepped on it and the car sped forward towards town.

"God I missed seeing these buildings!"

Dewey looked in bliss at their familiar surroundings. Louie nodded and lit up when he saw night owls roam the streets.

"Other people! I haven't seen other people in forever!"

He grinned and bounced in his seat. Huey let out a small smile and looked back out the window. He never knew how much he took for granted. Seeing the outside now was a blessing.

"So where to?"

Launchpad turned to look at them and ignored the road as usual. Dewey shot out of his seat and grinned.

"Funzos!"

"Oh good one Dewey!"

Louie praised before he paused and deflated.

"It's not open now though. It's too late.."

"Oh yeah.."

They looked miserably at their laps. Webby looked at them with sad eyes before she brightened up and turned to Launchpad.

"How about the park! It's always open!"

"Roger that."

Launchpad turned to the road and avoided crashing into a building just in time. The kids buzzed with excitement and had their faces smushed into the cool glass of the beat up Moonrunner's windows. They greedily took in the sight of every single thing that wasn't the mansion and creeped a few people out with their big eyes and huge grins. It took everything in their power not to barge out the stuffy car while it was in motion and just roll around on the dirty ground. Good thing Launchpad kept swerving to the point where they couldn't even grab onto the handle to do so. They arrived at the park in record speed anyway, quickly piling out and running inside before Launchpad could open his mouth. He gaped before he hit the gas and followed them inside.

"Wait up guys!"

He murdered any bugs and flowers unfortunate enough to be in his way as he drove over the park's greenery to catch up with the kids. He hasn't seen them in a while and he admits, he had missed taking and crashing them around places. He stopped once the kids had decided their free run would be over and sprawled themselves into the grass below.

"Gosh! I forgot how that felt like!"

Louie breathed shakily as the boosted adrenaline made his heart pound. The ache was an ache that only adventure and fortune could cure, one that all of them held and loved. They didn't have it until they met Uncle Scrooge and the fact that he was also the one that stripped it away from them as well made Louie's heart twist. He didn't even know he was crying until Launchpad picked him up in an embrace and yelled in a way that anyone in a 7 mile radius could hear him from.

"Aw there, there Louie. I know Mr. McD. He is just going through one of his cranky phases. He was in one before he met you all, you know?"

"I hope this is just a phase. He is really starting to scare me.."

Louie sniffed as he remembered how he noticed his great uncle's shift in mood. Louie cannot help but flinch when his gaze turns to him from time to time. But he did not think the duck would go as far as hitting him until his threat from earlier.

"Don't worry Louie. You got me, Webby, and Huey here to protect you. We won't let him lay a hand on any of us."

Dewey lacked the rage from earlier as he took Louie out of Launchpad's crushing embrace and hugged him. Huey and Webby smiled and nodded but decided not to join the hug as they didn't want to prolong the moment and make Louie feel like a baby. Louie chuckled and pulled away from his brother, wiping his tears.

"Well what are we waiting for? Last one to climb that big tree is a rotten Beagle Boy!"

"Hey!"

The three other kids protested as he got a headstart and dashed to a big oak tree. They followed close behind him while Launchpad took a moment to register what was happening before he ran after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

~♤~

And so the sneak outs started from that very first night. Over the span of the next month, the kids would sneak out almost every night, getting their missed hours of sleep on some free nights or mostly in their massive amount of free time, and adventure into the night life Duckburg had to offer. Launchpad accompanied them and began to even have fun with them. They were even calling him Uncle Launchpad.

"Uncle?"

Launchpad whispered, testing the word in his mouth. Louie grinned and blushed from his spot in the booth of the 24/7 diner, pushing his milkshake to Webby. She squealed in delight and thanked him before she starting downing the whole thing.

"Of course dude! You took us on these night time thrills and you take care of us while still having fun! You are definitely more of an uncle than Scrooge is!"

"Mmhm!"

Webby nodded while she slowed down in her slurps when Louie gestured for her to do so. Louie then affectionately nuzzled his cheek on her head while Huey caught Dewey's eye and gave the rest of his fries to him. It was an awfully sweet sight and Launchpad realized that these kids were getting neglected.

Of course it wasn't Donald's or Ms. Beakley's fault, they would definitely be with them more if Scrooge hadn't have them become slaves and make them work all the time. They _had to_ or else Scrooge would use his power as the richest duck in the world for the worst. These kids really only had each other these past couple of weeks. They have grown close. And now they are welcoming him into their circle.

"Wow.. Thanks."

And he meant it. The waitress came to place down their bill and Launchpad slammed down some dollar bills down before Huey could even reach into his pocket.

"Don't worry little dude. Uncle's got it."

He proudly puffed out his chest while Huey giggled and Webby playfully rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's take it down a knotch."

More night time places were being discovered for them, more fun as Launchpad sped through the streets of Duckburg and let them stick their heads out of the Moonrunner's rusty roof window. Sure there were dangers lurking in the night. Dangerous people that they had ran into. Take for example the creepy guy in a van who approached Huey and offered him some candy.

"I got gummies, chocolates, and even some black licorice!"

"Erm no thanks. I should be heading back to my family now."

Huey nervously stepped away from the stranger. He had simply stepped away from the others to go throw out some trash since he couldn't find any trashcans and noticed the van following him. The guy lost his smile and took a step forward.

"Come on hat. Get in the van and take my candy."

Weird. He kinda sounded like a tech obsessed parrot who rode a hoverboard. But it couldn't be him, this guy had a mustache. Wait... a mustache?!

'Scrooge taught me that guys with long mustaches were evil!'

Huey took another step back, intent on running. The myseterious guy noticed this and grabbed onto his collar. He yelped but was quickly prevented from yelling when his now abductor put a hand over his mouth.

"Haha! Guess you didn't know I was capable of this? With you kidnapped, Gizmoduck will come to me for sure and I will finally have my revenge!"

Mark Beaks ripped his fake mustache off and grinned madly. Huey narrowed his eyes and let out muffled insults as he swung his legs to free himself. Mark winced at the struggle and tried to keep the kid still.

" _HUEY!_ "

The two froze when they heard the yell. Mark muttered under his breath and bolted to the waiting van. Huey tried to yell when he made eye contact with his siblings and Launchpad rounding around the corner before he was hurled to the corner of the van and heard the door slide shut. The driver was the same Falcon guy that Mark had fooled into taking him hostage earlier, Huey noted, before he shook his head and focused on more important things. Like getting out.

"Let me go!"

Huey cried out, running to the door of the van. Hands firmly grabbed his waist and pulled him back.

"Well I can but I won't. Gizmoduck needs to pay for embarassing me! And you are the easiest to steal. The blue one's too loud, the green one seems more like a fighter than you, and the girl is freakishly strong from what I've heard. You are the weak one."

"No..."

Huey whispered as he stopped trying to pull the crushing grip the other's hands had on both sides of his waist. He wasn't the weak one.. was he? He had assumed it would be Louie, after all he had the whole 'Im not fit for adventure' thing and he was the baby out of the triplets. But the more he thought about it, the more Mark seemed to make more sense. Huey was just a kid with a book. He didn't fight as good or have as much courage as they did. He didn't even lift a finger in some fights like the one with the mummy.

"Yep. Kidnap Selfie!"

He pulled Huey in a one armed embrace and took a photo. Huey widened his eyes when Mark started to put a caption in. What if someone sees it and shows it to Uncle Donald? Or worse... _Scrooge_.

"No!"

He grabbed the phone and threw it through the tiny glass circle window at the side of the van. He felt the temperature drop as Falcon looked behind, widened his eyes, and returned his gaze back to the road.

"I-"

Huey refused to look at him but knew fury was radiating through his body. If he jumped off a building for his phone.. what would he do to someone who broke the only one he had at the moment? He backed up into the corner when the other stood up and towered over him.

"You are going to... _regret_ that."

"Regret this sucka!"

A bottle of Pip hit Mark right in the face, making him yell out in pain and bang his head. It came from the side small window where his phone was thrown out. Huey peeked out the window on his tippy toes and saw Dewey sticking out from the roof window of the Moonrunner.

"Huey hang on!"

"Dewey you beautiful soul!"

Huey laughed with relief as Falcon pushed on the gas and sent a surge of cool night air through the broken window into his face. His pupils dilated and he shot his arms up in the air. He may not be as good as his siblings like Mark had said but he sure as heck had adventure in his blood. He ran when he saw the Moonrunner catch up and slid the van door open.

"You are going to have to jump!"

Webby yelled as she popped out of the roof window. Huey nodded before he felt himself be jerked back by the ankle. He yelled with pain when his healing foot scraped against the van's floor as he tried to kick Mark's grip off of his ankle.

"Let go!"

"Not until I get my revenge!"

"DON'T WORRY HUEY, WE ARE COMING!"

Huey looked up to see the Webby preparing to jump. She let out a battle cry as she flung herself into the van, his other two brothers copying her and landing inside as well.

"Let go of my _brother!_ "

She cried as she attacked Mark's face. He yelped and released Huey, trying to pry her off of his face.

"How are you SO strong?!"

He yelled out as he clawed at her. She easily avoided every swipe, delivering swipes of her own before she forced him in front of her.

"Don't you hurt my family again!"

She delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, making him fall out the van and yell as he got lost in the distance. The car swerved violently the whole time, Dewey and Louie trying to take the wheel away from Falcon. As they fought, Huey noticed the rising sun in the distance. 

It was truly beautiful, the wind in his hair, the brilliant purples and blues of the night blending with the early morning's white and oranges, and he had to close his eyes for a minute to really enjoy it.

"HUEY! WEBBY! WE ARE GOING TO CRASH, MAKE A JUMP FOR IT!"

He snapped his eyes open at Dewey's voice and made eye contact with Webby. She seemed to also have snapped out of a daze and they both gave each knowing looks.

'That felt amazing, didn't it?'

They grinned and grabbed each other's hands. As a building made it's view into their path, Falcon couldn't turn with his underwear over his eyes. They took the cue and leaped, Launchpad slowing down just in time for the pair to fall inside. A few seconds later, Louie and Dewey landed inside in the same manner. Launchpad made a screeching stop as the van exploded in front of them.

"Wow."

They all breathed out, watching Falcon be launched into the distance. They would continued to sit in a bliss before they all bursted into laughter.

" _WOW!_ "

They cried out, holding their chests and feeling their blood roar in their ears. Launchpad started the car again and made his way back to the mansion when sunlight hit his eyes but the laughter continued regardless.

Their nights out were indeed the thrill they had missed. With Uncle Launchpad by their side, they felt a dead part of themselves revive again. But all good things come to an end and eventually, they got cocky. Scrooge McDuck was not a good person to anger and it was a mistake to underestimate the adventurer in finding out the truth.

~♧~

The first time they slipped had been in the middle of the month. The dinner was silent as usual as only the clatter of cups, plates, and forks filled the void of terrible silence. Only Scrooge himself seemed to be comfortable, he always used to eat alone after all. He must be used to the quiet.

_Bang_

The table shook slightly as Louie's face landed on the hard surface. Donald stood up in with panic in his eyes, grabbing his nephew and shaking him by the shoulders.

"Louie?! _Louie!_ "

"Hmm?"

He hummed, blinking his eyes open. He let his head lull to the side before he noticed the tears in his Uncle's eyes.

"Uncle Donald? What's wrong?"

It was his turn to panic as he tried to widen his eyes. His Uncle shook his head and placed him back in his seat.

"N-Nothing."

"Um. Why did you slam your face onto the table?"

Ms. Beakley suspiciously asked, raising an eyebrow at his drowsy expression. Louie shook his head and mumbled something before he forced himself to drink water.

"What did he say?"

"He said.. Uncle Donald has a pimple on his face."

"I do?! _AH!_ Don't look at me!"

Donald threw his hands over his face and ran out of the dining room. He, again, toppled his chair to the floor and left everyone staring at Huey with a 'seriously?' look on their faces.

"He's just tired Granny. He stayed up all night watching Ottoman Empire on his phone."

Webby explained, petting his head as he rested his eyes but still sat up in his seat. Ms. Beakley smiled at her grand daughter and hugged her before she collected their almost empty plates. She didn't care too much to press the issue and accepted that as the final answer. Webby never wanted to let go of her when her arms wrapped around her but she knew she had to if she wanted to get Louie to bed. Once Ms. Beakley left the room, the only adult left cleared his voice.

"I thought I had Donald cut off your mobile data?"

Scrooge slowly dragged out his words, raising an eyebrow. Louie slammed his face back onto the table, leaving the other three to explain for him.

"Haha.. Mobile data? Is that a new.. Treasure?"

" _Huey._ "

Dewey hissed lowly before he cleared his throat out loud and slapped a smile on his face.

"He had them downloaded before Donald cut it off. Uh duhh."

Dewey stated as a matter of factly as he gestured for Webby to help him stand Louie up. Just as he threw the green one's arm over his shoulder, a slam sounded through out the room as Scrooge brought his cane down aggressively to the floor.

"Don't take that tone with me _lad._ Don't think I don't notice the whole lot of you yawning with your beaks open more than usual. What are you _really_ doing?"

"We have sleepovers, so what?!"

Dewey retorted, clutching Louie's side a bit too aggressively. He felt Webby freeze on Louie's other side as Scrooge seemed to get more angrier at his response.

"You have the whole day to hang out! Why on earth do you need the night?!"

"Why do you care what we do?! What we do doesn't interfere with your business! Isn't that what you only care about anyways?!"

"Watch out!"

Huey cried out as he tackled all of them out of the way. A cane almost connected to their heads, Huey being able to save them just with a second to spare. Louie bolted awake when his beak slammed to the floor, groaning in pain as his tongue started to bleed.

"I.. I think you need to leave."

Scrooge quietly said, his hand shaking as if it hurted him not being able to hit them as he had intended to. Webby brightened up and jumped to her feet.

"You mean you're kicking us out?"

She sounded hopeful as she clasped her hands together. She immediately deflated when he shook his head, jabbing his cane to the hallway.

"I meant to your room. Go."

"But-"

Huey started, in the middle of checking Louie's tongue.

" _ **Now!**_ "

"Eep!"

Huey and Webby yelped as they grabbed Dewey and Louie and bolted in the direction of their room. He must be battling 2 sides of himself if he let them off easy. Dewey slammed the door as hard as he can once they finally arrived to their room and turned with a snarl.

"If we don't do something now, he is going to beat us into submission!"

"Shh."

Webby tried to calm him as she pointed to Huey and Louie. Huey was embracing his brother, who had tears coming out of his eyes with his bloody tongue sticking out of his mouth. Dewey didn't know whether to get more angry that Scrooge had caused this or to get less angry and help comfort his brother by Huey's side. He didn't need to pick though as Louie's soft snores soon filled his ears. His poor brother was just tired.

~◇~

The second time they had almost been caught, was the week before they were exposed. The day they forgot to cover up their tracks. Of course, they were caught off guard.

"Morning kids."

The Scottish accent made Webby shoot her eyes awake. She stared wide eyed at the bottom of Huey's bunk bed as she noticed that it wasn't Uncle Donald or her Granny who was giving their morning check up but..

_Scrooge._

Even worse, she didn't hear the footsteps coming like she did with Donald's or Granny's nor did she use the last few seconds to get out of bed and pretend to have just arrived and wake them up. She was an early riser so Granny wouldn't question her when she walked in on her granddaughter shaking the tired triplets awake.

"Morning."

She replied, noting her brothers were still asleep around her. She was the 2nd in the order of four that were all crammed into Dewey's bed. Dewey took the outer side, then Webby was sandwiched between him and Huey, and Louie was finally smushed against the wall. They looked like sardines in a can but Webby felt comforted being included in the triplet's sleeping pile.

"Come on Webby. You are one of us now. You can join us if you'd like."

Louie had said with a yawn as he took his spot next to the cool wall one night. Webby widened her eyes in shock, feeling tears begin to pool in them and her face lighting up in a heavy blush. She was very touched.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. You are our sister, blood or no blood."

Huey responded, crawling to stuff himself next to Louie. Dewey looked at her, noticing her hesitation, and grabbed her hand.

"I can't imagine how lonely it must feel in your room. You can join us whenever you want, no questions asked."

"Thank you."  
....

"What are you doing in their bed?"

Scrooge snapped her out of her flashback as she turned her head to look at him. He was bent down and peeking into their cocoon, looking confused, suspicious, and... was that a hint of jealousy?

"I joined their sleepover."

She mumbled, the warmth of her brothers soothing her to go back to sleep. Scrooge simply stared at them more, starting to make Webby uncomfortable before he hissed.

"Huh?"

Dewey mumbled as he felt the bed shake. He saw a figure looming over them, making him sit up but the figure quickly grabbed him and Webby.

"ACk!"

He let out a strangled noise as the person settled in the middle and had two of them on each of his sides. He tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes but the embrace he was in felt kinda.. nice.

"Uncle Donald?"

He heard Louie mumble as he was the next to stir awake. Dewey smiled and dug himself in deeper to the hand cradling his face. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he loved when his Uncle cuddled up with them. It made him feel so safe. Oh how he had missed it.

"Guess again."

Dewey felt his blood freeze as he stopped rubbing his face in the Scottish voiced intruder's hand. He couldn't see but he knew Louie had tensed up too. He should have known it wasn't Uncle Donald, he hadn't bothered to notice that Webby was stiff next to him and that Uncle Donald didn't really hug her.

"Why are you... in our bed?"

Louie said after a painfully long silence. He felt Scrooge sigh as he shifted a bit to adjust into a better position.

"Oh lighten up lad. I came to wake you up, Donald and Ms. Beakley are busy trying to get a serpent back in it's tomb."

"OOo! Can we help?!"

Webby looked up at him with starry eyes.

"Yeah! Can we? Can we?"

Louie pleaded as he tried to peak over Huey's head to look at his face. Disappointment made it's way to their once sunny expressions when they saw him shake his head.

"No, it's far too dangerous. We don't want to lose anyone of you now, do we?"

"Well we are awake now so get out."

Dewey removed his face away from his hand and dug it into Webby's messy hair instead.

"Huey isn't. Anyways, can't an old man love his family now?"

"Very strange love."

Webby commented, feeling her cheek go numb as it had been pressed against his chest for too long. Scrooge hummed before they fell into another large silence. Huey's muttering as he clinged to the richest duck in the world's chest was the only sound gracing the room, Dewey in the meanwhile was debating whether to risk angering the duck once more. In one hand, he felt very uncomfortable being in his arms but in another, he didn't want to start the morning off with a whole argument and have dinner be tense. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Is this a leaf in your hair Dewey?"

Dewey shot his eyes open as he felt the arm around him retract. Dewey sat up in shock as Scrooge held up an orange leaf, looking very confused.

"Must have blown in from the window."

Louie whispered, pretending to be disinterested. In reality, he was screaming his lungs out. Scrooge didn't look convinced though and narrowed his eyes at the leaf.

"No, no.. There are no trees I own in my property that contain these leaves. This leaf is.. too cheap to be here."

"It could be one of my very realistic leaf artworks."

Webby tried, picking the leaf away from him and pretending to examine it. Scrooge did not stop looking at the leaf though, lost in thought. Maybe it was too early for his brain to fully function as he shrugged his shoulders and seemed to lose interest in finding out it's origin.

"Whatever. How about we wake Huey? I have a surprise for you four."

"Surprise?"

Louie sat up, his whole form perking up in excitement. Scrooge chuckled and nodded, starting to shake Huey with his one arm wrapped around him.

"5 more minutes Uncle Donald... The Junior Woodchuck book says...sleep...mm."

"Huey, come on lad. Wake up."

"Uncle Scrooge?... Isn't too early for an adventure?"

"No adventures Huey. I have a surprise."

"No.. adventures?"

Huey slowly repeated, looking up at Scrooge with sad eyes. Scrooge sucked in a breath before he nodded and smiled slightly.

"No adventures. But I have a surprise!"

"What is it?"

He still looked sad but had curiousity mixed in with his expression. Scrooge sat up and scooped them all into his lap. They all uncomfortably settled, staring at him with confused looks.

"I think you guys have been well behaved considering I never caught any attempts from you 4 trying to escape the mansion. While your attitudes definitely need work, you followed most of the rules so I have decided..."

"Outside? OUTSIDE?! YAY!"

Louie bounced on his lap with pure happiness. The other 3 perked up and cheered with him.

"WOOO! WE ARE GOING OUTSIDE!"

"FINALLY! THANKS UNCLE SCROOGE!"

"I can finally get my wound treatment badge! Th-!"

"Bless my bagpipes, _**NO!**_ "

They jumped at his ferocious voice. They trembled slightly at the force he had used, it was probably enough to make even Uncle Donald stop in his destructive rampage. Seeing their terror, Scrooge took a deep breath in before he looked regretful.

"Sorry lads and lass. Didn't mean to... Nevermind that, that isn't the surprise. The surprise is... cake! I made it myself, come on now! I worked hard on it just for you four!"

He stood up carrying them and prepared to run. On the 2nd step, he yelped and fell, making the four kids yell as he landed on top of them. Terrified, Scrooge sat up quickly and stared at them to see if they were still breathing.

"Kids?!"

"Ugh.."

They groaned, rolling away from each other. Scrooge sighed with relief before he looked to see what he had tripped over.

"What's this?"

He picked up a glow stick and held it to the air. The words "The Bin." were written on it and it felt cool to the touch. He suspiciously sniffed it, recoiling when the smell of... someone foreign.. was all over it.

"Where did you get this?!"

He demanded as the kids finally sat up from their tumble. They quickly put their carefree faces they had practiced, except Huey's looked like he was constipated, before they shrugged.

"I have no idea where that came from."

Webby lied, knowing exactly where it came from. The party Launchpad hosted last night was probably one of the best nights of her life. Never mind that they had to walk home because Launchpad had broke his car when he fell on it from the roof, it was awesome!

"Well it is in your room! And it doesn't smell like any of you! Wait... the leaf.. this stick.. Have you four.. _been outside?_ "

"What? No!"

Huey yelled in a high pitched noise, making everyone wince.

"You said it yourself Scrooge, it doesn't smell like any of us! If it were ours, it should smell like one of us."

Louie tried, hoping he sounded confident enough in his answer. Scrooge seemed to have considered it though, nodding slowly but still looking unsure.

"Maybe.. But if not you 4, who would have brought this on my property?!"

"Maybe.. someone broke in!"

Huey offered, making his siblings glare at him. Scrooge would put them in extra lockdown if he believed what Huey said. He would probably search every inch of the mansion as well to see if something was missing.

"No. You 4 would probably be held for ransom if they broke in here. I-"

**CRASH**

"AHHH!"

"Hold him still Donald!"

Voices outside their room made them whip to the door. Scrooge gave them a heavy stare before he threw the glow stick behind him and stood up. He dusted himself free of imaginary dirt and ran to the door.

"It sounds like these two need my help, wait for me in the kitchen with the cake. Don't eat it and I'll be there once Im done!"

He bolted into the hallway and pounced on the passing creature. The door closed behind him and left the 4 in a pile of relief. They silently agreed that most of the cake would be rewarded to Donald and Beakley, who saved their lives.

The cake wasn't that good anyways, they later realized, when they were met with a vomit green colored distorted pile of frosting and cake on a silver platter in the kitchen.

~♧~

The third and final time was quite... eventful.

"HOLD ON GUYS!"

Launchpad cried out as he hit the gas as hard as he can. The kids yelped as they were sent forward, landing in a pile of limbs on the floor. The morning sun shone with all her glory in the air and while the kids loved seeing the sun after seeing her sister Moon so many times, it was a horrible sign. A horrible sign that they were going to get _caught._

"I can.. make it!"

Launchpad tried to reassure as he neared the entrance gate of the mansion. They had ran out of luck. They have been crashing a party with Lena around midnight. She kept talking about dimes but eventually gave up and yelled in the bathroom about not being able to get one with some strict rule in place. Anyways, the room was dark and they had failed to see that morning was already approaching. It was only when some teen tripped and brought the curtain covering the window down with him that they had all noticed that the sun was out. They had no idea what time it was.

"See there's the gat- and ooohh.. Mr. Mc D is in front of it and he does _not_ look happy.."

Launchpad said nervously as he started to slow his car down. The kids in the back gasped and dug deeper into their seats.

"God, Scrooge is going to kill us!"

Huey panicked as he curled into himself. Louie clung to his big brother and shook his head.

"Im too young to have my body never found again!"

"We are doomed!"

Webby wailed as she brought the other two into a hug. Dewey, angry in the beginning, now looked fearful at his siblings' reactions. He could protect them all from Scrooge's wrath... could he? If even his Big brother was terrified, with his big brain, does that mean there was no chance?

"Hey Mr. Mc D, beautiful erm day isn't it?"

" _You..._ "

The rage filled trillionaire lowly spat out before he raised up his cane and delivered it down onto his head. Launchpad yelled in pain as he clutching his bleeding head and tried to steady his sway as his vision filled with dark spots. The cane rose again in the air, this time smashing his rear mirror.

" _ **Kids. Out.**_ "

He left no room for arguements as he stomped over to the door and tried to yank it open. The lock was in place and he growled, dilating his pupils as he yanked over and over again. He broke the handle off of the door, chucking it away before he looked up at them through the window.

" _ **You are NEVER leaving again! I will DISCIPLINE you, never leave you ALONE, lock you UP in a cage in my office, and you will OBEY me you blasted parasites!**_ "

" _ **STEP ON IT!**_ ** **"****

Dewey cried out as Launchpad obeyed by instinct and slammed his foot on the gas. Scrooge widened his eyes as the tires screeched and the car zoomed away, leaving a cloud of smoke.

"Dewey?! Launchpad?! What are you doing?!"

Huey yelled out as he scrambled to buckle in everyone's seatbelts. The car swayed left and right as Launchpad tried to get a grip on to his conciousness.

"Trying not to end up worst than Launchpad? Let' start with that!"

He yelled back, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Huey pursed his lips, considering if his brother's idea was really the best choice before a _thump_ hit the car trunk.

" _No..._ "

Webby whispered horrified as she looked to the back window. The old duck they left behind stood on the trunk, keeping himself on by having his cane jammed inside the back hood.

"You think you can just run away?!"

Scrooge laughed, looking quite amused. They ignored him and yelled at each other instead.

"How did he catch up to a 50 mph car zooming down a hill?!"

"I knew it was a stupid idea to zoom off Dewey! He's like.. invincible or something!"

"Well sorry if I didn't want my forehead cracked open Huey! Any brilliant ideas now?!"

"Hang on guys! I got an idea!"

Launchpad managed to lose the feeling of passing out and continued to zoom into town. He slammed a button where the radio is supposed to be and a gush of water splashed right into Scrooge's face.

"Ack!"

He started to wipe his face, making Launchpad hit the breaks. With the distraction of water, he couldn't brace in time and was flung off the vehicle. Using the few seconds of him being thrown on the floor, Launchpad quickly reversed and drove back toward the mansion.

"Alright Uncle Launchpad!"

Dewey grinned as he slapped him on the shoulder. Launchpad blew a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to grin at him.

"To be honest, I didn't know what that button did."

"GUYS HE'S COMING AGAIN!"

Webby cried as they made it past the mansion's gate and went back the way they had arrived from in the beginning. The triplets yelled as Launchpad pushed his old car to the highest speed possible and swerved into the other side of town.

"Hang on little dudes!"

He narrowly avoided a semi truck and nearly crashed into a building. He panicked when blood from his forehead dripped to his left eye, making him one sighted.

"Gah! Someone take the wheel!"

"Toughen up!"

Webby hissed as Louie started to cry besides her

" _Why can't we be a normal family?!_ "

**THUMP**

"Did someone say family?!"

A very Scottish laugh came after the crazed words, making them scream. The roof of the car had 2 dents in the shape of feet, messing up Launchpad's work of redoing it.

"No! No one did, you can leave now!"

Launchpad called out nervously, trying to find a solution. He couldn't fight Scrooge, he was clearly some kind of awesome stuntman. He could run for it with them but if Scrooge can catch up to a car, it would probably be easier if they were on foot. He just needed to think...

"No, I think Im fine here Launchpad. Just forgot my kids, maybe if you can pull over I can take them and best be on my way!"

A third dent was suddenly made in the shape of a small hole, the bottom of his cane, as it kept getting more and more imprinted on the roof the more Scrooge slammed it down. The kids looked in horror at the roof, desperately trying to keep him from breaking in.

"Place a cushion there Dewey!"

"Im kinda of strapped in! Someone pass me their cushion!"

"Ugh! Here!"

"Why aren't you strapped in Webby?!"

"How else am I supposed to give him the cushion?!"

"Guys! This isn't the time to argue, Im trying to think of a- That's it!"

Launchpad cried as a lightbulb lit up in his head. He violently turned the wheel to the right, making a dangerous 180 and headed back the way he came from. Webby flew to the ground at the violent throw, yelping as she grabbed onto her brothers' legs for dear life. Even the slamming on the roof had stopped at the sudden turn, Scrooge almost falling off if it weren't for his cane.

"McQuack! What are you doing?! If you are going to drive me off, at least do it properly!"

"No time Mr McD! We are going back to the mansion!"

" _The mansion?!"_

_" **Are you mad?!** "_

Dewey yelled out as he tried to pick Webby off the floor. Launchpad didn't answer him, trying not to commit murder, as he finally saw the entrance gates to the mansions. The slamming had resumed on the roof before it finally caved in and Scrooge cackled with hysteria.

_"Come on kids! I have a very fun game to play! It's called Who can Handle the Paddle? Ahahaha!"_

_" ** _AHHHH!_** "_

They all screamed, Huey throwing everything he had under his hat at the old duck at random.

_" _OW! Hey-!_ "_

_**SLAM** _

_"HuEy-!"_

_**BONK** _

"NoW waIt juSt a Minu-!"

_**BLAM** _

"HOw do You Fit All oF thIs unDer YouR hAt?!"

Scrooge screeched, holding his battered head as he tried not to fall off the car. Just as he was about to regain his senses, the car slammed to a stop. He yelped as he was once again thrown off and Webby was once again thrown to the ground. As Launchpad breathed heavily, he slowly steadied himself to finally breathe like a normal person and turn to grin

"What a ride, am I right? Look at those brave faces!" 

[](https://www.linkpicture.com/view.php?img=LPic5fbb3b0e166bd1486921245)

"So awesome! Anyways, everyone out!"

He put on his serious face and stepped out of the car. The kids stayed put and watched him roll up his sleeves and approach Scrooge, who was dusting himself free of dirt. Once Scrooge noticed his approach, he went into a fighting stance.

"Don't even _try_ McQuack-! YIPE!"

He yelped as he was picked up and embraced into a hug. The kids and him both gaped at his act, Scrooge immediately struggling to escape his embrace.

"Launchpad!"

"I am sorry for your loss. Della sounded like an amazing girl and I look up to her awesome pilot skills."

Scrooge froze in his arms, looking murderous and depressed all at once.

" _Launchpad.._ "

"Look Mr McD, you think I don't really know you. But I look up to you too, I notice your behavior and I now know what made you so hesitant to see your family again. Deep down inside, you are afraid."

"Afraid?! What are you blabbering about McQuack?!"

"Kids, come over here!"

Launchpad put Scrooge under his armpit and turned to the car. The kids obeyed, never seeing Launchpad so serious before. It kind of made him look pretty cool actually.

"We are going to have an arguement. Like you all did in the car. I will referee it, Dewey you go first buddy."

"Oh.. right. Well..."

"You got 10 more seconds to say something or Huey goes next."

"Alright, alright! Scrooge, it is very cruel to make us stay inside the mansion! We have lives and you can't just kidnap us because you feel it's right!"

"Scrooge, go."

"I know when to go you fool! And you! You should be grateful, I could have let the lot of you starve! Your Uncle Donald has no money and Ms. Beakley will have no place or job to go to! I am being very generous!"

"Huey.."

"I appreciate your generosity Scrooge. But I have been thinking about what Launchpad has said.. about you being afraid-"

" _I am not AFRA-!_ "

"It is still Huey's turn Mr McD."

Launchpad warned, looking to Huey to continue. He seemed to love where he was going with it.

"I think I figured your issue. It's...mom.. isn't it? We.. we.."

Huey hesistated, looking down and playing with his hands. Louie looked at Launchpad, who nodded his head, before he turned to look right at Scrooge.

"We blamed you for mom's disappearance. I can tell that hit you _very_ hard. Maybe we shouldn't have been so quick to blame you without the entire story..."

"Webby."

"I think I will take over this part. You were so hurt by our accusation but you turned it into rage. We grabbed your guilt and threw it right at your face. It was wrong of us to do that. But it changed something in you, right? You absorbed our blame, your guilt, and your rage and you created this need to shelter us."

"You have made sure that it would never happen again. These kids not going on adventures meant that they wouldn't disappear and you wouldn't be at fault. What you could have done for Della, you are doing for the kids to make up for the crushing guilt you feel. Please Mr McD..."

Launchpad grabbed the frozen duck's hands.

"Let go."

Silence is truly more powerful than words sometimes. The loud silence that followed his words was truly filled with a silent song, once that seeped every ounce of rage from their bodies. Feeling truly his age, Scrooge finally felt like he saw crystal clear for the first time in 10 years. Well, not visually, his sight was filled with blurry tears. 

"I.. I.."

He launched himself on to the kids, who screamed in terror before they relaxed when they noticed he wasn't kidnapping or beating them. They patted his back, not very comfortable to give him a genuine hug at the moment.

"Im sorry."

He whispered, letting out sniffles and small sobs. His old body shook with vulnerability and the kids had a feeling that they weren't the only ones he was apologizing to. 

"Thank you."

They responded at last, not ready to forgive him yet. He held onto them for a bit longer before he pulled away and tried to smile.

"Oh kids.. each of you remind me so much of her.."

He wiped his eyes and picked up his cane. He composed himself and let out a deep breath before he spoke again.

"You 4 are part of the Mc Duck family indeed! You can never keep us from adventure! I can see my rules will never stop you from getting into trouble so... I will lift them. Tell me when you are ready to forgive this sorry old duck and we'll go back to adventuring! It's what your mother would have wanted.."

He chuckled sadly and looked into the distance. He then shook his head and looked at Launchpad.

"I didn't know you had it in you McQuack. I really appreciate what you did and I will treat your forehead later. So sorry about that. I trust you with my- _our_ kids and so I will give you a little raise."

"No problem Mr McD! Im pretty sure I got all this thinking from the hit you gave me. I don't know if this is perman- Hey! A butterfly!"

Launchpad grinned and pointed, chasing after it. Scrooge chuckled and turned back to the cheering kids.

"Alright, you kids can either come inside for breakfast or go with Launchpad back into town. Your choice lads. Also, I will remove the tracking chip that I had placed in your foot later Huey."

"Wait, what?"

"Really?"

Webby grinned as she shook Louie by the shoulders in excitement.

"Really."

Scrooge nodded and waited patiently. The four of them looked at each other, silently communicating, before they turned back to him.

"Breakfast first Uncle Scrooge."

They all said the same time. Scrooge perked at the addition of Uncle, grinning like a madman.

"Of course! Come one then, I will make sure they are your favorites!"

"Woo! Pancakes! Our favorite!"

They all cheered as they dashed into the mansion in front of him. Launchpad followed them quickly, assuming correctly that he was also included for the invitation of breakfast. Scrooge smiled sadly before he looked at the distant blue sky.

"Pancakes were your favorite too, ey lass?"

He whispered before he turned and slowly made the walk back to his mansion. He hasn't felt this much in peace in over a decade and he has a feeling he will be feeling more of these moments from now on.

~♡~

"Ready for adventure lads?"

"Ready!"

Voices sounded from down the hall, the pitter patter of feet filling up Scrooge's heart. He will never get over how empty his life was without his nieces and nephews. It seemed scary to even remember how it was like before.

"Uncle Scrooge?"

He blinked when he looked down at the kids. They looked at him with concern but he simply shook his head and smiled.

"Adventure isn't going to complete itself with all of us lying about in this stuffy mansion!"

"YEAH!

They cheered, Webby grabbing his hand and tugging as he was basically dragged outside. They piled up in the Moonrunner, Launchpad munching on a bagel in the driver's seat.

"Ready you guys?"

"Ready!"

They responded as Launchpad shoved the rest of his bagel in his mouth. He nodded and stomped on the pedal.

"Then let's goo!!"

**CRASH**

"Oops. Sorry guys."

Launchpad rubbed his forehead as groans were heard from behind. He stepped out of the car and checked the damage.

"Oh... not good."

He nervously chuckledd as he walked back to the car and opened the door to the back.

"How about we.. take a walk?"

" _McQuack..._ "

"Mr Mc D." 

Launchpad quickly replied, snapping his eyes to the fire that was now building up. When the kids and his boss made no signs of moving, he panicked and grabbed all of them.

" _La- Launchpad!_ "

"A jog then!"

He ran with them in his arms, making a beeline to the gate. The kids squirmed in his hold while Scrooge left him deaf with his unintelligible thick Scottish accented rampage but he didn't let them go until they got into town. Even when an explosions sounded from behind him and yells from Ms. Beakley called after them.

"Ooo! Can we go to the diner again Uncle Launchpad?"

Dewey jumped up and down as the rest of his siblings quickly agreed. Scrooge snorted and unimpressingly adjusted his top hat.

"A diner? Pah! Why do you all want to go to some hillbilly shack of bad taste?"

"Oh, Launchpad took us to the best one back when-!"

Louie paused, suddenly looking awkward as he lowered the arms he had raised in his exaggeration of excitement. Scrooge didn't need him to finish, the incident from 3 months ago was still fresh on their minds.

"I see. I suppose... we can.. go."

He looked to the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. They started to walk in silence as the hype had died down with the implied memory. Scrooge had basically traumatized them and did his absolute best in the last 3 months to make up for his mistake.

" _AH!_ "

Huey had yelled one night when he bumped into him and he had instinctly grabbed his cane. Of course he did so because anything that suddenly made contact with him with no warning usually meant danger like an enemy or a monster attack. He realized his mistake when his brothers and Webby ran out of their room in an instant at his yell and shielded him.

"I- I didn't mean to frighten you lad!"

He dropped his cane and held up his hands. Everyone relaxed but looked hesitant in just leaving the two of them alone. Scrooge will never forget Huey's terrified look and how he was the one who had caused it. His siblings checking on him and even refusing to leave also added salt to the wound.

"Uncle Scrooge?"

He snapped back to the present and made contact with a 80s looking building. He looked down at Louie, who shifted on his feet.

"Im.. Im sorry I brought that up. We shouldn't make you feel bad about it constantly."

Scrooge smiled and brought them all into a big embrace. 

"No need to apologize. Thank you for accepting me.. even after everything I have done."

A lone tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled away and gave them a smile while he rubbed Webby's cheeks with his hands affectionately. 

"Enough with this mush! Come on now lads and lass! Let's go eat some cheap breakfast!"

"YAY!"

They cheered as Scrooge raised his cane in the air like a sword. He nearly jumped up in pure joy when he noticed something different for the first time in months.

Not one of his most precious treasures had flinched.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear, there are no ships here. It can be up for interpretation if you want there to be one. I personally don't ship Webby with the boys, I see her as the sister they never had. Thank you for making it to the end and remember! Ducks go quack! 
> 
> Also why is there so much Launchpad/Drake or Fenton/Gyro fanfics? I have no problem with them but I have seen that they make up the majority of fanfics on this website and just wow. I didn't know they were so popular.


End file.
